


Eyeliner

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eyeliner, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec, M/M, Makeup, Malec, and then it turned angsty, body image issues, good boyfriend magnus, like all of my fics, these two are so cute, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Magnus is away on work for clients for the day, Alec decides to surprise his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

Alec winced at every creak the floor made as he walked. Magnus wasn't even home right now, but he still worried that he would be caught at any moment. As soon as his foot hit tile, he quickly spun and closed the bathroom door, locking it with a click.

He slammed the bag he was holding onto the counter, panting like he had run a marathon. The clothes he brought with him he hung over the shower rod. Then he just stared at himself in the mirror. 

He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. What Magnus saw in him, he would never know. He wasn't anything, especially compared to... well everyone he knew. Alec hated the way he looked. 

He sighed and unzipped the bag, glancing down at Magnus' extensive make up collection.

Still, Magnus liked the way he looked, so Alec figured he might actually try and make himself like it too. 

With a sigh he grabbed the eyeliner and got to work. 

...

Magnus was humming when he walked into his apartment. After such a long day of working on the field with clients, he was glad to be home. He walked eagerly to his bedroom, ready for sleep, when he noticed the light in his bathroom was on. 

Instantly he was on alert, blue magic sparked across his fingers as he crept toward the door.

"Who's there?" He called out. 

He heard a shuffling and the sound of things clattering to the floor. 

"It's... uh....me, Alec." 

Magnus instantly relaxed, a smile brightening his features, "I wasn't expecting you today. To what do I owe the wonderful surprise my darling?"

In response he only got more sounds of shuffling. Frowning, Magnus tried the door only to find it locked. 

"Alec, dear?" He asked trying to keep the worry from his voice, "What's going on in there."

For a second he thought Alec wasn't going to answer him, but then the shadowhunter's spoke, voice as meek as Magnus had ever heard it. 

"I was just trying... it doesn't matter, it's awful." 

Magnus had no clue what his boyfriend was talking about, but he did not like the tone that Alec was using. 

"Sweetheart? Tell me what you think is awful."

"I tried to make myself look good for you. But it's not working!"

Magnus' mind fluttered trying to figure out exactly what Alec meant. "Come on out, darling. Let's talk about this." 

"You'll laugh."

"Alec, I assure you that I'll do anything but." 

There was a beat of silence and for a moment, Magnus was worried that Alec would refuse, but then he heard the door being unlocked. Magnus eagerly opened the door, but stopped as he took in Alec. 

Alec was standing there wearing tight black leather pants that hung low on his lips, showing off the sharp angles of his bones. He wore a dark fishnet top with nothing underneath that clung to his form. And then, by the angel, Alec was wearing makeup. 

It wasn't much, but for Alec it was astounding. He had thick, black eyeliner shaping his eyes, and it must have taken him hours, because it was perfect. There were hints of that perfect blue on his lids that almost twirled away from his temples into his hairline. There was gloss on his lips that made his mouth shine. Alec seemed to have even put glitter in his hair. 

Magnus made some sort of sound in the back of the throat and Alec shifted nervously. His hands came up to grip his upper arms, shielding as much of himself as he could from view. 

"It's stupid," Alec said, "I'll go change." 

He moved to turn back into the bathroom, but Magnus' hand shot out and grabbed Alec's shoulder, turning him back to face him. 

"Oh Alec, this is anything but stupid. I assure you of that." He ran his hands down Alec's arms and he couldn't tear his gaze from just how beautiful Alec's eyes were accented with the black and the blue.

"You look ravishing." 

Alec blinked and a blush stained his pale cheeks, "You think so?" 

Magnus allowed his gaze to very obviously trail up and down Alec's form, "Right now, I can barely think of anything else. You are very distracting right now." 

Alec smiled softly, and Magnus could see the young man becoming more confident now, "I think you're beautiful."

Alec's smile turned into a grin, and he stepped back. Allowing Magnus to see all of him. He spread his hands out a bit. "So... you like it, then?"

"Oh darling. I love it. What brought this on?"

Alec shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, sending glitter everywhere. "I just wanted to make myself pretty for you. Thought I'd actually try on my appearance for once, instead of just wearing thick sweaters all of the time."

Magnus smirked, "I very much appreciate this, but I love you in your big sweaters, not that I don't want to see your body like this, my favorite is when you're comfortable. But I must say that I find this look to be very, very sexy." 

Alec stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Thinking I'm beautiful. No one has ever before." 

Magnus pulled Alec's head back gently, staring at the painted eyes, "I'm just stating facts. Now let me show you just how much I appreciate this outfit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Follow me for more fanfic updates! [Link!](the-sanity-of-insanity.tumblr.com)


End file.
